That Morning - English Version
by Misu Nemi
Summary: Mimi wakes up a morning, a person at her side, a perfect feeling, a perfecto morning. Who's with her? [One Shot][Lime]


**That Morning**

The sun wasn't out yet and Mimi slept placidly, cuddling to the bulge that lay beside her under the sheets. Her breathing was soft and barely perceptible; she was delicate even in dreams, as expected from a princess.

Bit by bit she began to wake up from that peaceful and warm dream. She opened her eyes and looked around, barely discerning shapes in the dark. She waited until her eyes got used to the lack of light. The room brought back many memories. Her eyes closed again and she stood still for a while, just remembering. Finally, she rose a hand to turn on a lamp on the night table and grimaced to the soft but sudden light.

After a short while she finally sat up on the bed and her eyes looked about the room with the help of the light. Her eyes finally came upon the bulge to her side and a soft smile formed on her lips. She took a long-sleeved shirt that was on a nearby chair and put it on. She felt the fabric against her body. She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her arms, smiling. She looked at the lamp and turned it off, letting the dark take over the place once more.

She stood up and walked out of the room while a soft light began to lit the place. She reached the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out the orange juice. She poured a bit on a clean glass. She walked to a window facing the street. She opened the curtains and looked outside, where the first signs of activity were barely starting. Her pink, messy hair fell on her shoulders and on the black shirt that covered her. She took a sip, her eyes were staring at the city outside, but her mind was busy otherwise, not even minding what her eyes saw.

\- "Such a weird feeling… I feel so odd… I'm happy.. but… It's all so weird... and it's… scary…" – She thought, but a smile was still on her pink lips.

The morning continued advancing but the light was still dim. She closed the curtains after a little while and walked back to the bedroom, drinking the last of the juice and leaving the glass on the table.

She entered the room, looked to the bed and felt rather than hear the calm breathing that came from it along with those warm and peaceful hear beats. She went closer and sat on the bed, then lying down again. She covered herself with the sheets and smiled more looking towards that bulge next to her.

- _I love you…_ \- She thought and her cheeks flushed lightly just from doing so.

That under the sheets moved as if woken by her thought, it turned on its place and then got close to. A strong, white arm moved under the covers until the hand found her and went around her waist, pulling her closer under the sheets with a soft but firm movement.

A pair of lips found their way to rest on her head and then moved slowly down to her forehead. Her smile widened and she blushed. The person next to her let out a sigh, and she looked up to find her companion's face in front of hers. Oh his face those beautiful deep-blue eyes stared at her with intensity and sweetness as its lips showed her a handsome smile.

To look at him made her smile widen and her heart race. She cuddled closer to him and the movement made the sheets drop from their heads and let the guy's golden hair be showered with the soft morning light. His hair covered his eyes a bit. She reached with a hand and caressed his hair, moving it aside so she could see those blue eyes that she loved.

\- Are you okay…? – He said in a soft voice to her.

\- Yes… - She said in a whisper after a light nod.

Her body was facing him, covered only with that black shirt with his smell. He moved even closer and took her in his arms, bringing her towards him to disappear the space between their bodies. He kissed her forehead again, softly, and she closed her eyes to the warm touch of his lips, which went down lowly to her cheek and further on to her lips to kiss them. She felt her heart swell out of pure happiness and she kissed him back sweetly.

Slowly his lips parted with hers.

\- Mimi…- He whispered against her lips and they touched lightly.

\- Yamato…- She whispered back and smiled more, opening her chocolate eyes to fix them on his.

He smiled carelessly as if it were fun and adorable the way in which she looked at him. His face went closer again, this time his cheek touched hers and his lips went close to her ear, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His words came in the lowest whisper.

\- ...I love you… -

Her heart jumped and she clung to him in a hug. She let go just enough to cuddle and be able to put her forehead against his, looking at him and smiling with innocence. She couldn't hold back her happiness, her eyes were getting wet and she let out a little giggle.

\- I love you too, Yamato… - She said softly. If she had had the chance, she'd have told him how much she had dreamed to hear those words from him.

Yamato brought his lips closer to hers again to kiss her slightly and she responded in the same way.

He pulled apart for a moment, looking at her and caressing her cheek. His thumb touched her lips. He closed her eyes again and kissed that beautiful, pink-haired girl's lips. He rolled slightly over her, as his other hand went down on her body over the fabric of that shirt that covered her. His hand found the end of the shirt and went up slowly again, this time feeling Mimi's warm and soft skin under his hand, as they started to get lost in that slow and soft kiss.

The room was bright with the morning light that fell and warmed the faces of the couple hiding under the bed sheets.

 _ **Hi! It's been a looong while since I originally wrote this fanfic. As with my fanfiction "Flowers" I decided to translate it into English, too. I certainly hope that you will like it. Once more I apologize for my mistakes and not really broad vocabulary in English as it's not my native language.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for taking the time to read my stuff! Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome!**_

 _Ja ne!_


End file.
